


Firsts

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they experience their first orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I... may have written more than one ridiculously fluffy first-time fic about these two. Give me a break, they're adorable.

It is not a spoken agreement that leads to Yukiko's fingers tracing nonsense patterns on Chie's back under her shirt as they kiss. It just happens. 

And because it feels natural, it continues to happen.

There are no words when Chie begins to unbutton Yukiko's shirt, either, moving slowly and a little cautiously, still half expecting (but no, not expecting, just _dreading_ ) a 'no'.

Yukiko wears red underneath, plain and conventional and very sensible, but _red_. 

"It looks good on you," is the first thing Chie says since they began, and she's glad she's already sitting down because the sight makes her knees feel a little weak. It feels like Yukiko does it just for her, and it's both sweet and - and _hot_ , she decides, as she admires the sight. Hot like _fire_.

Yukiko blushes, and that looks good on her, too. Chie kisses her cheek, lightly, and marvels at how warm it is. Yuki - snow. But she's the cold one, and Yukiko is warm.

"Sh... should I help?" Yukiko wonders, awkwardly holding on to her shoulders, arms half stuck under her shirt, which is pulled up and bunched around her midriff.

Chie shakes her head. "No, let me." Her fingers are already working at the clasp behind Yukiko's back. It's a common model, she has one just like it, and it comes off easily.

Yukiko blushes even deeper when the bra slides off, but does nothing to cover herself up. Her breasts are modest, pale and tipped with pink, and just like everything else about her, soft and beautiful. 

_Mostly_ soft, because her nipples quickly harden under Chie's light touch.

And Chie is captivated, but she doesn't get to enjoy it for too long because Yukiko soon starts to tug at her shirt, quietly signalling that she wants it to come off, and Chie has to use her hands as she wiggles out of it. Her own underthings are boring and white, but Yukiko coos appreciatively as she returns the favour and pulls her bra off.

Chie's skin is darker than hers, even here, despite an obvious tan line revealing that the sun rarely sees _this_ part of her, and her breasts are smaller and her nipples dark and already hard before Yukiko even has a chance to touch them. 

But when she _does_ touch them, Chie gasps because she was expecting a hand, but Yukiko leans in and pulls at her with soft, gentle lips. She looks up to meet Chie's gaze and blushes again, turns away and buries her face between her breasts.

"I shouldn't be so nervous," she says, voice small and a little indistinct. "It, it's not as if I have never seen you naked before..."

"You've never kissed my breasts before?" Chie offers, and Yukiko flushes scarlet, at least what little parts of her Chie can actually see.

" _Chie_ ," she complains, but Chie just laughs and holds her.

"I want to try that too," she murmurs against her hair.

"Huh?" (Chie shivers, because Yukiko's lips are moving against her chest, and it is oh so very distracting, in the best possible way.)

"I want to..." And now _she's_ the one blushing, ears burning hotly, and her face feels like a sunset. "Kiss you...r breasts."

" _Oh_ ," Yukiko gasps, and pulls back suddenly. "But, but I... first," and since she's just stumbling over the words, she decides to use other means to show what it is she wants and presses her lips against Chie's.

Chie doesn't have to think; her arms automatically come up to hold Yukiko tightly against her, and her lips part so she can meet Yukiko's tongue with her own in a slow, cautious dance. She tastes like fire, _feels_ like fire, but a gentle flame that will never burn her no matter how close she gets. She purrs against Yukiko's lips and runs her fingers through that long, dark hair, draws little circles on her neck and back and shoulders, and Yukiko shivers and presses harder against her, nipples like little pebbles against her chest.

"Is it okay?" Chie wonders when, after a long time, they part.

Yukiko nods, and this time the flush on her skin isn't from embarrassment. "Please," she breathes, and her hands are at the back of Chie's head, urging her on. "Please."

But Chie started moving down the moment she saw that nod, and is already kissing the upper slope of Yukiko's left breast when the first word reaches her.

Already sucking gently on a small, pink and hard nipple when she hears the second.

Yukiko's fingers tangle in her hair, not to direct her movements, but because she needs to hold on to something, anything, and Chie is the first and best thing within reach.

Chie just chuckles against her and raises a hand to Yukiko's other breast, cupping it gently and lightly stroking with her fingers, while the other hand goes back to drawing meaningless patterns on Yukiko's back.

When she begins to kiss her way lower, Yukiko only whispers a barely audible _Yes_.

The pleated skirt comes off easily, but Chie, who never wears stockings, fumbles a little with those, and Yukiko eventually helps her roll them down, whispering encouraging nonsense against her hair. And that leaves only...

"So _pretty_ ," Chie says, running a finger lightly over Yukiko's lower stomach, just at the waistband of her modestly cut, but bright red panties.

"It's okay," Yukiko whispers, and takes Chie's hand, steers it gently down. "I- I want..."

But Chie stops and leans in to kiss her instead, through the thin red cotton, and Yukiko gasps and jumps. " _Pretty,_ " Chie repeats, as the fabric moistens and darkens under her lips.

Yukiko whimpers and chews her lip.

"Pretty."

_Kiss._

"Pretty."

_Kiss._

" _Pretty_."

And with that she takes hold of the garment with her teeth and pulls down.

The next kiss comes on Yukiko's bare skin, and she makes a little high-pitched sound and fists her hands in Chie's hair again, and this time it's not _only_ to have something to hold on to.

Chie kisses her again, with a little chuckle that makes her lips tremble in a most enticing manner.

"Oh," Yukiko says, sounding breathless and a little surprised, and Chie laughs again, raising her hands; one stopping on Yukiko's chest, slowly stroking her breasts; the other continuing to cup her cheek, and Yukiko kisses it, kisses her fingers, lips and tongue hot on her skin.

Chie renews her efforts, breath a little unsteady on Yukiko's flushed, sensitive skin. The flesh under her lips is soft, warm and slick, and Yukiko reacts _exquisitely_ at her touch, with perfect, _feminine_ little noises and motions. 

It only makes her want to do better, so Yukiko will make more of them.

Something she read long ago surfaces in her mind, and she begins to paint careful characters with her tongue, first writing Yukiko's name, then her own.

Maybe it's her imagination, but Yukiko seems to gasp a little louder at _Chie_.

Gasp, and repeat it, a barely audible whisper.

Chie raises her head and whispers back. "Can I kiss you?"

Yukiko nods, so she rises to do just that, hungrily. Pulls back, only to lean in and kiss her again, and Yukiko still holds on to her hair, pulls a little harder, and the kiss becomes fiercer, harder, lips and tongues and teeth.

"Continue?" Chie wonders when they part, both breathless, and rather than waste that precious breath on words, Yukiko nods once more and uses that tight grip on her hair to direct her where she should be.

Yukiko is even wetter now, and she stops for a moment to watch as a clear drop slowly rolls down and soaks into the sheet before Yukiko grows impatient and pulls her down.

Smiling, and realizing that Yukiko's desperation seems to kindle a peculiar smouldering glow in her own belly, Chie obliges and begins to draw those complicated little patterns with her tongue once more. _Tomoe. Konohana Sakuya._ That gets a reaction, a delicious little shiver and a little noise that's not quite like the ones before, but still quite sexy. 

She does it again, and Yukiko's grip on her hair tightens. 

_Sakuya. Chie. Sakuya. Chie. **Sakuya**._

When she looks up, Yukiko's eyes are wide and staring at the ceiling - or through it.

"Oh," she breathes.

Chie does it again, without taking her eyes off that blank, entranced expression. 

"Oh."

Long, dark eyelashes flutter, her breath comes shallow and fast between flushed, parted lips; those beautiful breasts rise and fall rapidly.

_Sa - ku - **ya**._

" _Oh!_ "

And then Chie can't see her expression anymore, because Yukiko curls up, wrapping arms and legs around her and trembling, whimpering, hands opening and clenching, opening and clenching, pulling hard but shakily at her hair, but always keeping her mouth firmly pressed against her.

All Chie knows is that she can't stop now, and so she keeps going, alternating between the patterns Yukiko seemed to like most, until the trembling weakens, becomes more sporadic, and finally begins to die down.

Eventually, Yukiko's grip loosens and her legs fall limply from where they were wrapped around her waist. 

But she doesn't untangle her hands from Chie's hair, and only a few seconds later, she starts pulling powerlessly, urging her lover up.

Chie crawls up to kiss her, and only then do Yukiko's hands drop from her hair, arms coming to drape loosely around her waist.

"I have never-" she gasps when Chie pulls back, and looks up with wide, dark, _glowing_ eyes. "Never... never _never_ ever..."

"Never?"

"Never." Yukiko's flush of arousal gives way to an embarrassed blush, a deeper and darker shade of red. "I could never... with... with my hands, it... it didn't feel..."

Chie leans in to kiss her and then holds her tight, and Yukiko buries her face against her shoulder.

"It's you", she whispers, barely loud enough for Chie to hear. "I think it's... it's because of you."

Chie wants to say something in return, but there are no words. So she just tightens her arms around Yukiko's hot, flushed body and kisses her neck and shoulder, and Yukiko slowly begins to relax.

Soon, she starts to reciprocate.

"It was wonderful, Chie," she mumbles between kisses.

"I'm... I'm glad?" She doesn't quite know what to say, and Yukiko's kisses are terribly distracting.

"I want to... I mean, can I?"

There is no need to continue. "Yes," Chie says, nodding firmly, because that fire in her stomach has only been growing stronger. "Yes, oh yes, _please_ do."

Then she is on her back, and Yukiko kisses her lips one more time before starting to move south. Stops a little lower, long enough to cover both breasts with kisses, before continuing down.

Chie never got around to removing more than her shirt and bra, but it proves no trouble as Yukiko grabs her skirt, shorts and panties and pulls them all off her at once. She blushes a little at the sudden nakedness, at suddenly feeling so _exposed_ when Yukiko parts her legs with gentle hands, but the other girl doesn't seem to notice. She just lowers her head and kisses her there, and that thick, dark hair spills around her, hiding everything. She pulls back and fumbles around on the bedside table, finds a ribbon and quickly ties her hair back into a single, lustrous ponytail that Chie can't help but think looks a little strange, but still pretty good on her. 

But before she can say anything about it, Yukiko is kissing her again, with those lips that feel like fire, with that tongue that is like a white-hot flame.

"Yukiko," she whispers, hand trembling as she strokes that dark hair.

Yukiko kisses her again, tongue describing impossible patterns, not just names, but complicated lines, curves and circles, every kiss like a work of art.

" _Yukiko_ ," Chie insists, and Yukiko looks up.

Chie opens her mouth, but then just lies there, staring down. She doesn't know what to say, what to do. It feels almost like she wants to cry, but she doesn't know why. Yukiko tilts her head a little, questioning, and she can't take it anymore; reaches down to wrap her hands under Yukiko's arms and pulls her up, wraps arms and legs around her as hard as she can and kisses her. Her arms and legs tremble with the exertion, but the kiss is slow, gentle, and long. Chie thinks the taste of herself on Yukiko's lips is a little stronger, a little harsher than Yukiko's own taste, but that's okay, as long as Yukiko doesn't mind - everything's okay.

"Why?" Yukiko wonders when they finally part, and wipes a tear from her cheek, but Chie just shakes her head and puts her hand over Yukiko's, holding it tightly against herself. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

Again, Chie shakes her head, with more determination. No, no! She doesn't want that, there's _nothing_ she wants less. 

"Just kiss me again," she whispers, "before you begin."

Yukiko smiles and does so. It lasts even longer this time, and Chie feels a hand slowly wander down her body, from her shoulder, over her chest, her side and hip, and settling on her thigh. There it stops, and Yukiko hums into the kiss, as if questioning, and she nods as best she can without breaking contact, spreads her legs a little wider to give her access, and Yukiko's soft fingers slowly make their way down between her thighs.

She gasps, drawing a sharp breath against Yukiko's skin when it reaches its target, and Yukiko chuckles, lips still firmly pressed against hers.

And begins to move her fingers.

Without her consent, Chie's hips rise to meet them, and she holds herself up on shaking legs. Yukiko takes it as encouragement, moves a little faster, and Chie moans into the kiss, a small, fragile sound. One finger circles her entrance slowly, questioningly and she reaches down to guide it, feels a _flickering_ through her entire body as she accepts Yukiko's flesh inside her own, arches her back and almost breaks the kiss, but Yukiko is ready for it and follows easily, and Chie lets go of her hand so she can wrap both arms around her again.

Yukiko's movements are slow, fluid, gentle, but each little touch resonates through her entire body, like slow, hot, lazy bolts of lightning; they make stomach tighten, her arms and legs tremble, her fingers and toes curl. It builds inside, a strange, unfamiliar, a little frightening feeling, something she's not prepared to face alone, but now that Yukiko is with her, it's fine - not just fine, _welcome_.

Yukiko's thumb paints small, soft circles on her slick skin, urging her on.

Chie's body arches up even further, supported on her heels and shoulders.

Yukiko slides a second finger inside her and curls them a little up as she moves.

And Chie finally does break the kiss as she tosses and twists, bucks her hips and shakes her head, arms trembling as she holds Yukiko with a strength born from desperation.

And Yukiko never stops, just kisses her neck and shoulders and breasts instead of her lips and keeps her fingers moving until Chie lies still and panting under her.

Shaking, Chie reaches for her lover's hand. And Yukiko giggles and twines their fingers together, lies down next to her and pulls the blanket over them, and then they just lie in comfortable silence, holding each other for a long time.

"It was my... first time too," Chie confesses, eventually, when the bright lights have stopped dancing in front of her eyes and her head doesn't feel like it's full of pink fluff anymore.

Yukiko raises her head and smiles down at her.

"I'm glad," she says, "glad it was... with me."

" _Because_ of you," Chie whispers, like a long-delayed echo.

And Yukiko kisses her.


End file.
